Monsuno Mary-Sue Test
by ArgentinaV
Summary: Worried about your OC? About to write a fanfiction with one? Spare us the possible horror and check them first!


**Well, this'll probably be deleted, but I'm making this to protect the Monsuno fandom from characters such as Starkit and Ebony/Evony. I'll do this alongside you, using an OC I made awhile back, named Vance. Add up your points one each one you score on, and match your score at the end. Make sure to review with your character's name and your results! If you scored high, I'm open to helping you (if the character is still salvageable). My own answers to questions I score on will be in bold parenthesis. If you're trying to think of an excuse of why a question doesn't apply to your character, then it probably does. Enjoy, and be honest!**

Names

_Is your OC named after you? This includes first, middle, and last names, along with pseudonyms and nicknames. (3)_

_Is your OC named after a noun (Ex. Sky, Ocean, etc.)? (3)_

_Is your OC's name a misspelling of a common name (Ex. Robyn, Mickenzie, etc.)? (1)_

_Did you make up your OC's name? (2)_

_Does their names include punctuation, such as dashes and apostrophes? (3)_

_Is it similar to a canon character's? (2)_

_Is it a name you wish you had? (2)_

_Is it Shadow? (5)_

_Is it Raven? (3)_

Appearance

_Is your OC exceptionally beautiful/handsome? (3) _**(He's generally good-looking... Points- 3)**

_Do they invoke jealousy in other characters? (2)_

_Do characters frequently comment on their beauty? (3)_

_Does the OC consider their beauty a curse? (1)_

_Do you constantly draw attention to the OC's appearance? (2)_

_Do you describe your OC in great detail? (Exception- Using a different character's point of view to establish their feelings for your character.) (3) _**(If I used him, I'd probably describe him decently. Points- 6)**

_Is your OC described as "thin enough to be anorexic?" (1)_

_Is this considered a good thing? (3)_

_(If female) Is your OC young (13 or younger) but described with large breasts, full hips, or other unusual characteristics for their age? (1)_

_Does your OC have a birthmark, scar, or tattoo with special significance (2) _**(Vance has the Core-Tech logo (I guess you'd call it a logo) on the back of his neck. Points- 8)**

_Does your OC have animal ears, a tail, etc? (3)_

_Do they wear inappropriately revealing clothing? (2)_

_Do they wear something not suited for travel in the wilderness? (Ignore if they never/rarely travel in the wilderness.) (1)_

Subtract points if...

_Your OC is unattractive. (-3)_

_Your OC is overweight for all/most of the fanfiction. (-3)_

_Your OC is deformed or has scars that detract from his/her appearance. (-2)_

Personality

_Does everyone (except the antagonists) like your OC? (2)_

_Do even the antagonists like your OC? (2) __**(Well, Vance dees supply them with weapons and technology... Points- 10)**_

_Are they almost always kind with no ulterior motives or do they love everyone? (2)_

_Does your OC befriend usually antisocial or aloof characters (Ex. immediately best friends with Dax)? (2)_

_Does your OC never show fear, even in life-threatening situations? (2) __**(Vance, that's a gun pointed at you. Drop the poker face. Points- 12)**_

_Does your OC angst frequently?_

_Do they perform self-destructive acts (Ex. cutting, attempted suicide, etc)? (1)_

_Is your OC constantly rebellious/rude without getting in trouble? (1)_

Subtract points if...

_Your OC has a very significant personality flaw. (-2) __**(Vance, you pervert. Points- 10)**_

_This flaw gets your OC or their friends in trouble. (-1)_

_If other Character's dislike your OC and are not portrayed as cruel or unreasonable for this. (-1) _**(There are many people who would happily kill Vance in his sleep. Points- 9)**

History

_Is your OC related to a cannon character? (Add points for every character.) (1)_ **(Vance is Jeredy's son, Chase's half-brother, and technicially Six's uncle, if you consider Six Chase's "son." Points- 11)**

_Is it Chase? (2) _**(Hi. :3. Points- 13)**

_Is it Dax? (3)_

_Is it Beyal? (4)_

_Are they siblings of any form with these characters? (1)_ **(Here's to siblings! Points- 14)**

_Do they look nothing like this character? (Ex. Making a French, pale-as-fuck person Dax's sister, etc.) (3)_

_Is your OC considered a prodigy? (1)_ **(Technological advancements, here comes Vance! Points- 15)**

_Were they adopted? (1)_

_Was it Jeredy who took them in? (2)_

_Did they run away from home? (1)_ **(Vance will never do as you say! Points- 16)**

_Were they abused? (2)_

_Are they the sole survivor of a calamity? (3)_

_Did they grow up in poverty? (1)_

_Do they have a mysterious past that he/she hides from the other characters? (2)_

_Was your OC's childhood in any way traumatic? (1)_

_Does he/she frequently angst about it? (1)_

_Do they feel guilty for something they did in the past? (1)_

_Even though it wasn't their fault? (2)_

Abilities

_Does your OC have any powers not normal in the series (Ex. Laser vision, flying, etc.)? (3)_

_Do they have psychic powers? (3)_

_Do they use powers that Monsuno would normally have (Ex. shooting lasers, ripping trees from the ground, insta-heal, etc.)? (3)_

_Can they fuse their bodies with their Monsuno (Ex. Gaining the appendages and powers of the Monsuno.)? (2)_

_Can they do this without a cost or any danger (Ex. becoming seriously injured, ill, losing control of themselves, etc.)? (3)_

_Are the considered a genius?_ _(1)_ **(I'm BAAAACK! Points- 17)**

_Do they have an amazing singing voice? (1)_

_Do they sing songs from the real world? (2)_

_Are the lyrics to these songs actually in the fanfiction? (3)_

_Does he/she play an instrument? (1)_

_Do they play it well with little or no practice? (2)_

_Does your OC carry a weapon? (Ex. swords, knives, guns, etc. Ignore if they are part of S.T.O.R.M) (3)_

_Does your OC "just know things?" (2)_

_Can they communicate with their Monsuno? (1 for every Monsuno)_

_ALL Monsuno? (3)_

_Do they communicate telepathically? (2)_

_Does the Monsuno straight up speak English to them? (3)_

_Can your OC control other character's Monsuno against the other controller's will? (3)_

Subtract points if...

_Your OC is below average intelligence. (-2)_

_If they are mentally or physically handicapped for most or all of the fanfiction. (-3)_

Plot

_Is your OC part of the Prophecy of Five? (3)_

_Does it mention ANYWHERE in the fanfiction in ANY context that even Beyal did not know there was a sixth tribe? (5)_

_Does your OC save the world? (5)_

_WITHOUT the main cast's help? (6)_

_Does your OC die? (2)_

_Does the cast heavily mourn his/her death after knowing him/her for a short time? (3)_

_Does your OC come back to life? (4)_

_Do they have a job that is not neccesary to the plot (Ex. Supermodel, fashion designer, etc.) (3)_

_Do any cannon characters fall in love with your OC? (1 for every character)_

_Do any character's fight over your OC? (1 for every squabble, even if it's a small argument)_

_Does your OC single-handedly bring down an enemy organization? (2 for every organization)_

Subtract points if...

_Your OC gives up on their goal before it is completed, give up their Monsuno, and go home. (-6)_

Monsuno

_Does your OC have more than three Monsuno? (1 for every extra Monsuno)_

_Does your OC's Monsuno not match any known faction colors? (Ex. having a purple Monsuno)_

_Are your OC's Monsuno stronger thank Lock? (3)_ **(A bit... Points- 20)**

_Are they a mythical animal? (Ex. Phoenix, Pegasus, unicorn, dragon, etc.) (2)_ **(Dragon. Points- 22)**

Final Scores

0-10

Uh-oh... now you've made your OC a little boring and forgettable. Maybe it's time to add A FEW traits?

11-25

Great! You're OC is not in need of ANY adjustments!

25-30

Borderline-Sue. Maybe it's time to take away some of those "cool" traits?

30-40

Mary-Sue. Don't worry, with a little help, we'll have that OC back on their feet!

40+

A LOT of help maybe required, but 89% of these OCs are salvageable!

70+

Only 3% of these are salvageable. It might be better to try again.

100+

Unsalvageable. It's time to trash this OC. Seriously, I don't even thing it's POSSIBLE to score this high.

**Our lovely Vance finishes with a score of 22. A bit on the higher end of the spectrum, but workable. Hope you enjoy, and respond with the name of your OC and their final score!**


End file.
